


It's Not A Kiss (It Totally Is)

by hunghong



Series: Showhyuk are not together (they totally are) [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8422204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunghong/pseuds/hunghong
Summary: Hyunwoo and Minhyuk are not dating (but they totally want to)





	

Hyunwoo lets out a short voice as Minhyuk falls on top of him. He looks down, seeing nothing but Minhyuk's hair, and chuckles. He rests his head on his pillow again and cards his fingers through Minhyuk's hair.

“Hyung,” Minhyuk calls. He moves his head so his face is buried in the crook of Hyunwoo's neck and his hair is brushing Hyunwoo's cheek.

“Yes?” Hyunwoo smiles.

“You're so warm,” Minhyuk whines, as if Hyunwoo is being unfair by being warm. “You're so warm I don't want to get up.”

Hyunwoo chuckles. “Then don't.”

“Okay,” Minhyuk smiles and stays there.

Minutes are spent in silence. Minhyuk is gripping Hyunwoo's shoulders and Hyunwoo is moving his hand in soothing pace on Minhyuk's hair. The sound of the storm outside is seeping through the window but it feels so distant, for they are warm and safe in each other's arms.

Minhyuk is the first to break the silence. “God, my heart is beating so fast.”

Hyunwoo laughs. “I can feel it.”

“As I thought, I like you,” Minhyuk hisses, as if it was a very terrible thing. “What should I do now that I really like you?”

“You just realized it now?” Hyunwoo is amused. This is certainly not a newly discovered fact. They have known each other's feelings for a long time. They just find it better to not address it. “You're sleeping on me and you were still wondering if you like me or not?”

Minhyuk shrugs. “I sleep on everyone.”

“If you stop being all touchy to everyone like that, then maybe I'll consider dating you,” Hyunwoo teases.

Minhyuk looks up and frowns. “You know I can't do that.”

Hyunwoo laughs and pushes Minhyuk's head back to his neck. “I know, I know,” he says. Then, he adds, “You know we can't just date each other either.” As much as Hyunwoo loves the idea of dating Minhyuk—of branding Minhyuk as his and showing it off to the world—he knows their position and responsibility forbid them from doing so.

Minhyuk sighs dramatically. “Too bad. If we date, there will be kisses.”

“Now I'm tempted,” Hyunwoo whispers to Minhyuk's ear and blows air to it, tickling Minhyuk who laughs and wiggles on top of him.

Minhyuk finally gets out of Hyunwoo's arms and stands up. He tries to catch his breath while walking towards the door, determining that they have stolen enough time for their brief, secret moment. “That's cheating, hyung. You're no fun,” he says. “I'll just go sleep on Jooheonnie. He doesn't do dirty tricks.”

“No kisses with him either, okay?” Hyunwoo says, mocking a stern voice.

“I can't promise that,” Minhyuk says and turns to wink at Hyunwoo. The next second, he dashes out of the door, as if he's running away from Hyunwoo.

Hyunwoo laughs. He's not mad at all because even though Minhyuk is all about touching other members affectionately, he believes that Minhyuk wouldn't do anything that will upset him. Minhyuk is his. Even though they have no name to their relationship, Minhyuk is Hyunwoo's.

Not three seconds after the door is closed, it is opened again. Minhyuk stomps his way to Hyunwoo once more and lands a kiss that Hyunwoo reciprocates happily.

“We're not dating,” Minhyuk says. His forehead is creased to show his seriousness.

“Yes,” Hyunwoo says, smiling.

“And that just now is not a kiss.”

“Of course,” Hyunwoo nods.

“Argh, fuck it, I hate you so much!” Minhyuk curses and dives down to kiss Hyunwoo once again, deep and passionate.

Once the kiss is ended, Hyunwoo smirks and mouths _I love you_ to Minhyuk's ear. Minhyuk couldn't actually hear it for Hyunwoo is not letting out any voice, but he could feel what it is just fine. His cheeks turn bright red as he pushes Hyunwoo away before stomping out from the room for good this time.

Hyunwoo smiles.

It was not a kiss, alright.


End file.
